The Shattered Assassin
by itachikitsune
Summary: When Valek's job becomes too much, he crumbles. Can someone show him he's not just a chess piece to be used and pick up the pieces? Light SLASH and sweet cuddles.


The Shattered Assassin.

Valek couldn't stand it anymore. No one understood the pain he was in. " I can't do this anymore." whispered Valek. He covered his face with his hands and just cried. He was sitting in his room. His job was to kill any magicians the commander ordered him to. But the job came at a terrible price, not that it wasn't already terrible. He had to hear their screams. The fear in their eyes haunted him night after night. Sometimes they would smile. Knowing how hard it was for him to do it.

Suddenly he heard a bell. He stood and wiped away his tears. His mask was once again in place and he walked out of the room. He made it to the commander's office and just stood there. " Sir?" questioned Valek. " How are you coping?" asked Ambrose. Valek stiffened. That was not what he expected. The last kill he made scared him the most. Why? Because it was of the girl they had in their prison. The commander had ordered him to listen to her story and then made him kill her after wards. She was one of them that had smiled.

He never knew why she had, and til this day he wondered. " Just fine." said Valek. " Good we can't have you suddenly caring for the enemy." said Ambrose. With a sour smile. Valek paled as he saw the look and the commander smiled. He stood and walked around his desk. He stopped in front of Valek and suddenly raised a hand. He slapped him and Valek stared at him in shock. " Your useless to me if you care fore the enemy. Why? Their filthy." said Ambrose. Valek turned to walk away, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

" Your not leaving me are you?" asked Ambrose. Valek didn't answer and flinched as the commander pulled him back. He turned to him and was once again slapped. He stood there stone faced as the commander threw all his failures in his face. The more he heard, the quieter he became. Once he was done talking two hours later, Valek walked away. He made it back to his room and sat down on the bed.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He stood and walked over to it. He opened it to find Ari at the other side.

" May I come in?" asked Ari. Valek stepped aside and let him in. He closed the door and sat on the bed. Ari stood across from him. " You don't deserve this pain." said Ari. Valek blinked. " What are you talking about?" asked Valek. " Your tormented by the commander. He insults and hurts you." said Ari.

Valek turned pasty white. " You shouldn't know, how do you know?" asked Valek. " Because, I saw it. Your not the only one who's learned to be as silent as a shadow." said Ari. Valek was dizzy. He stood and took two steps before he crumbled to his knees. Ari walked towards him and knelt down. " What are you doing?" asked Valek. As Ari put his hands on his shoulders. He slowly brought him forward into his chest and then wrapped his arms around him. Valek stiffened. " I'm not going to hurt you." said Ari.

Valek didn't know what to do. None of this made sense. Why would someone be here for him? The sad assassin who couldn't reign in his emotions long enough to make a kill. " Your not immune to pain, so let go." said Ari. At that sentence, Valek lost it. He cried like a baby and Ari just held him. He rocked him back and forth, wondering how anyone could be this cruel. But he supposed most of the problem was the fact they had a heartless dictator as their leader. Valek finally stopped crying three hours later. He went to get out of Ari's hold but he tightened his grip.

" Why do you want to help me?" asked Valek.

" Because you need it, have needed it since the day you became the commander's assassin. You needed someone there for you. I'm going to be that person. Not everybody's out there to use you." said Ari.

Valek sagged against Ari's chest and he smiled. " Thank you." said Valek. Ari didn't answer, but Valek knew he understood. Ari helped Valek stand and walked him over to the bed. He got him situated and climbed in next to him. He gathered Valek in his arms and tucked his head underneath his chin.

He pulled the blankets over them and smiled as Valek snuggled into him more. " I'm not used to this, someone caring." said Valek. " And that's fine. I don't expect you to be OK right away, but I will be here." said Ari. Valek relaxed and Ari smiled once again.

He held a shattered assassin in his arms and slowly, the pieces were being put back together.

**( Hi Itachikisune here, just a quick one shot. I needed to write something different. I'd usually work on one of my many stories, but I needed to just write. If I'm going to write, I figured it ought to be on one of my favorite series. The mystery girl is Yelena. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.)**


End file.
